1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a projector assembly for an automotive vehicle headlamp and more particularly to a projector assembly having a bi-functional mechanism for switching between high beam and low beam conditions.
2. Related Technology
In prior art projector assemblies, the bi-functional lighting units, units with high and low beam operational modes, use mechanical solutions with a movable shield. However, an actuator provides translational movement, typically through a magnet or solenoid. The actuator is typically located on the side of the light assembly and, thus, the translational movement of the actuator must be converted to rotational movement of the shield. This conversion requires multi-jointed linkage components and, therefore, large packaging requirements. These additional components and linkage mechanisms have a negative impact on accuracy, reliability, and packaging concerns.